


Домыслы

by Nika_Sunraise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e19 The Chitters, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Sunraise/pseuds/Nika_Sunraise
Summary: Взгляд со стороны на «тех самых Винчестеров», АУ к 11х19 («The Chitters»): Сезар и Джесси остались помочь братьям остановить Тьму. Кроме того считается, что хронологически этот эпизод расположен в начале сезона, а не в конце, и Люцифер еще не выбрался из Клетки.





	Домыслы

План на жизнь приказал долго жить, направление курса сбито.

С ними случились Винчестеры. Те самые Винчестеры.

Вместо четырехсот миль на юг пришлось трястись пятьсот на восток. В чужой ретро-тачке, где хозяин врубил музыку под свой вкус. Джесси заворчал. Сезар поддержал неодобрение мужа. Сэм воспрянул духом, что наконец-то не в меньшинстве, но Дин заявил, что музыку выбирает водитель, и сменить пластинку отказался. Уступить руль отказался тоже.

Путь из Ганнисона в Лебанон проходил в мелочном и заведомо проигрышном противостоянии. Первый тревожный звоночек.

– Сейчас мы представим вас нашему другу. Ангелу, – напомнил Дин, припарковав Шевроле возле тюрьмообразного сооружения электростанции. – Он попал в переделку и сейчас… не в форме. Не давите на него, ладно?

Сезар и Джесси выбрались из машины, оценивая окружающую обстановку. Зря избавились от собственных колес. Не похоже, что сюда можно вызвать такси, а оказаться слишком зависимыми от гостеприимства хозяев было как-то не по нутру.

– Здравствуйте, мальчики, – раздалось из-за спины.

– Не стреляйте! – хором предупредили Винчестеры.

– Ммм… Лось, Белка. Какая забота. Я просто таю.

– Лось и Белка? Это типа позывных? – переспросил Сезар, оборачиваясь на голос.

Не так он представлял себе ангела. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал увидеть золотые локоны, но хотя бы условную возвышенность облика. Реальность совсем не связалась с ожиданиями. В лучшем случае все эти идеально выглаженные брюки смахивали на охотника в режиме притворства федеральным агентом.

– Нет. Это просто Кроули. Внимания не обращать, глупости за ним не повторять.

– Тот самый друг?

– Нет!

– Ммм, мексиканский душок, – принюхался Кроули. – Вы тут играете в обмен опытом, или просто кастинг на роль группиз не задался?

Возможный ответ прервало появление на сцене еще одного действующего лица. Ворота бункера натужно открылись и выпустили на свет потасканного вида мужика в плаще под Коломбо.

– Что здесь происходит?

Этот субъект еще меньше походил на ангела, чем Кроули. Типажом он скорее напоминал умаянного детектива, но это все из-за плаща, наверное. Если сделать скидку на трудный период, возможно, вписался бы в нужную роль. Не мог же здесь обретаться еще кто-то. В округе уже гораздо больше людей, чем предполагалось.

– А вот это ангел, да. Кастиэль. Кас, – внес ясность Дин.

– Сколько народу, – хмыкнул Сезар. – Это что, общага для спасителей человечества?

– Я еще не успел сделать тебе ничего плохого, сладкий. Зачем же так оскорблять? – елейным тоном поинтересовался Кроули.

На секунду его глаза заволокло красным. Так показалось. Сезар смотрел не на глаза. На гадкую улыбочку, обещавшую поучить манерам медленно и больно.

– Не стрелять, – заевшей пластинкой повторил Дин.

Предупреждение было не лишним: Джесси дернулся за пистолетом. Сезар шагнул вперед, чтобы успеть его перехватить. Не привыкать выступать в роли сдерживающего фактора, но при таком раскладе и самому было непросто сохранять здравый рассудок. Сезар поежился от холода, хотя март в этом году выдался теплым. Не призрак же вроде, а все равно мурашки по коже. Демон находился слишком близко и так противоестественно буднично.

– И он в команде? – взвинчено спросил Джесси.

– Можно сказать, он на испытательном сроке.

– Дин! Как ты можешь так говорить после всего, что между нами было? – возмутился Кроули, картинно хватаясь за сердце. Если, конечно, предположить, что сердце у него справа. Демон либо не помнил расположение органов, либо просто не придавал значения подобным деталям.

– Не доверяйте ему, – подвел итог Дин.

– Пффф. Это расовая дискриминация. К тому же, демонам и так никто не доверяет. Лучше бы про вашего Каса предупредили. Было бы полезнее.

– Кроули.

– Разве я не прав? Ангелы – такие же мудаки, просто сверху. Только демоны хотя бы слово держат, а крылатые бьют в спину.

– Между вами что-то произошло или это просто как у кошек с собаками? – попытался разобраться в ситуации Сезар.

Своеобразная у Винчестеров оказалась свита. Это что, должно было символизировать демона, сидящего на одном плече, и ангела – на другом?

– Кошек с собаками? Пупсик, ты удивишься, но у ангелов и демонов отношения лучше, чем у ангелов с ангелами. Обычно у каждого своя гражданка, а вот между Раем и Адом не так много точек пересечения интересов. Ни один демон в своем уме не захочет поработить Небеса. Там нечего ловить.

– А с охотниками у демонов как? Тоже не так много общих интересов? Или как раз наоборот?

– Эй, мужики. Напоминаю: Тьма. Конец всего. Не хотите поговорить об этом? – сделал Сэм попытку перевести разговор в конструктивное русло. Не с первого раза, но у него получилось привлечь внимание.

Сезар слушал его, но параллельно – приглядывался к Кроули. К Касу. К самим Винчестерам. Такая уж у него обязанность в их с Джесси тандеме – оценивать риски. Убеждаться в том, что монстры заслуживают смерти, и что люди – не опасны. В Мексике Сезар за все годы не столкнулся ни с одним ангелом, да и демонов попалось не так много. Те встречи нельзя назвать знакомством. Прикончить друг друга пытались, как-то не до болтовни было. И вот надо же. Цивилизованная дискуссия с адским отродьем – заверните, пока не остыло.

* * *

– Эй. Ты в порядке? – спросил Сезар, застав своего мужа за тем, как тот прокручивал в пальцах монету.

Пять центов с бизоном. От дверей не было видно чеканку, но было – лицо Джесси, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять.

– Да. Нормально. Задумался просто. А у тебя нога как?

– Пройдет, – прихромал Сезар к кровати. Плюхнувшись возле Джесси, устроил голову у него на плече.

У них было немного пожитков, но и те не в настрой разбирать.

Домик в Нью-Мексико в очередной раз не дождался своих законных хозяев, и теперь они с Джесси завязли постояльцами у знаменитых братьев Винчестеров. В бункере каких-то там Просвещенных – неизвестная секта, которая, судя по описаниям и обстановке, – этакие масоны от сверхъестественного.

Сезар знал, что у охотников редко получается завязать. У них с Джесси тоже не получилось.

Джесси первым спросил у Винчестеров не нужна ли тем помощь, хотя вроде как план был совсем другой. Сезар и сам согласился поучаствовать в спасении мира без особых раздумий, но у него были свои причины. А Джесси… Сезар почти ревновал. На его предложение узаконить отношения Джесси думал обстоятельно, неделю медитировал на кольцо. А здесь подписались, не читая, не переговорив между собой. Тем более не нормально, учитывая, что еще пару дней назад и Сезар, и Джесси в штыки восприняли встречу с другими охотниками – каждый по-своему.

Стратегия поиска логова бисанов была продумана до мелочей, а звездные братья стали тем самым неучтенным фактором, которых Сезар старался избегать. Попытки подсобить, которые не ждешь, могут принести больше вреда, чем диверсии, которые ожидаешь. Сто процентов провалов происходят из-за неверной информации или из-за ее неполноты. А Винчестеров они знали только по слухам. Ненадежно это. Невозможно было предсказать – сработаются вместе или нет, помогут или помешают? Единственный опыт сотрудничества с другим американским охотником вышел неприятным. И ладно тогда, но сейчас охота была слишком значимой, чтобы рисковать. 

И все же – рискнули.

Еще недавно Сезар до первобытного ужаса боялся дня, который Джесси выжидал двадцать семь лет. Преследовал страх, что они не справятся, и тогда Джесси сломается. Он не смог бы ждать еще столько же. Но успеха Сезар опасался тоже. Он верил в своего мужика, верил, что месть для того – не смысл жизни, не единственная движущая сила поступков, всего лишь поставленная задача, которую он должен выполнить, способ почтить покойного брата. И все-таки Сезара нервировала нестабильность злосчастного «потом». Куэвас строили радужные мирные планы, но на душе было тревожно. Может, это просто скреблось плохое предчувствие.

Теперь их собственная версия кинговского «Оно» дописана. Самая важная охота закончилась успешно, но прошла не так, как нужно, нанесла новые раны, вместо того, чтобы залечить старые.

Джесси не хотел делиться местью с посторонними, но визитом к бывшему шерифу пропустил основную часть, вернулся только, когда пора было жечь костер для трупов. Наслушался того, чего ему не стоило знать. Несложно догадаться, что теперь представлял, как сложилась бы жизнь, если бы Кокран не выставил его чокнутым мальчишкой, сочиняющим небылицы.

Слишком много ненависти, слишком много нерастраченной злости. Рвался вот теперь в бой, надеясь расквитаться за все, что с ним сделали.

– На другой стороне доски – сестра Бога. Ну и как тебе такой расклад? – спросил Сезар.

Древняя, всепожирающая Тьма. При этом было известно, что Бог существовал, но давно всех кинул и уехал отдыхать на Марс, или где там боги проводили свои отпуска. А сестра его обыскалась, и теперь ломала игрушки, надеясь привлечь внимание. И вот против этого Винчестеры собирались трепыхаться? На полном серьезе верили в шансы победить?

Сколько Винчестеры уже охотились? Лет десять, не меньше. Каждый раз как первый лезли в гущу событий разгребать самое большое, опасное и вонючее дерьмо, которое случалось с миром. И умудрились не умереть. Или, по крайней мере, если считать, что хотя бы часть баек про них правдивы, – умудрились не умереть окончательно. Страховка у них была высшего класса.

Сезар отложил свой выход на гражданку, думая, что каждый солдат на счету, но оказалось, в казарме хватало добровольцев. Добровольцев с сомнительными моральными ориентирами и могущественными силами.

– Знаешь, когда я лично встречу Амару, вот тогда прочувствую весь масштаб, а пока… Я больше под впечатлением от знакомства с Кроули, – мрачно заметил Джесси.

Всплывшая при прощании должность демона произвела фурор у семейства Куэвас.

Может, все дело в этом знакомстве в ритме фарса, но первый, инстинктивный страх перед адской тварью почти сошел на нет. В Кроули мелькало слишком много человеческого. В перспективе он не воспринимался серьезной угрозой. Не для них, по крайней мере. Кроули скорее производил впечатление жулика и прохвоста, который попытается облапошить, чем маньяка, способного свернуть собеседнику шею по мимолетной прихоти.

– Ну еще бы. Твой типаж, – подковырнул Сезар.

– Он демон!

– Братьев это не особо в чем останавливает.

– Вот именно, – еще сильнее нахмурился Джесси. – Как думаешь, они его просто используют или правда дружат?

– Не знаю. Как-то не чувствуется, чтобы это был вынужденный военный союз, в котором ни одна из сторон не доверяет другой… Скажи, что я сумасшедший, но демон как будто бы действительно относится к этим охотникам с искренним расположением.

– Как будто бы.

– Кроули, Кастиэль. Ты заметил, что они… На первый взгляд кажется, что они ведутся на Дина. Но при этом не видят в Сэме конкурента, относятся к нему с симпатией. Как будто бы он – приятный бонус, само собой разумеющееся дополнение к старшему брату, и никому и в голову не приходит, что их возможно разделить. Ну знаешь. Типа акции в магазине: «Винчестеры! Два по цене одного!» или «При покупке одного, второй – в подарок!».

– Вот поэтому я и поражаюсь этим Винчестерам. В смысле… – Джесс неопределенно махнул рукой.

– В смысле какими качествами нужно обладать, чтобы одновременно очаровать и ангела, и демона? – уловил Сезар. – Насколько я понял, Кроули – не самый типичный представитель демонов, да и Кас – не эталон ангела.

– И тем не менее.

– И тем не менее, – согласился Сезар.

– Во что мы ввязались? 

– И не говори. Да, доходили отголоски пересудов про Гераковы подвиги братьев, но при личной встрече подумалось: простые же парни, без корон на голове.

– Мы дольше копали под ганнисоновских бисанов, знали, с чем столкнулись, и Винчестеры без заморочек позволили нам вести, были на подхвате, – признал Джесси.

– Именно. А теперь… Ручной ангел. Король Ада на быстром наборе. Это все как-то слишком, тебе не кажется? Такое ощущение, что рано или поздно эти ребята Бога из-за пазухи достанут и с невинным видом заявят, что и он тоже их давний-закадычный дружбан.

– Высшая лига.

– Точно. Кажется, что мы попросту не дотянем. Как будто нас пригласили на работу, и мы согласились, а потом выяснилось, что это было собеседование в Лигу справедливости, и теперь слева – Бэтмэн, справа – Супермен. И посередине мы – обычные люди, без каких-либо особых способностей.

Сезар пытался обратить все в шутку, но смешно не было.

– Ты жалеешь, что мы на это подписались? Мы собирались уйти в отставку. Могли бы сейчас жить на ферме.

– Нет. Не жалею, – с расстановкой сказал Сезар. – Ты же знаешь, я фаталист. Может, мы и не Короли Ада, но раз судьба организовала нашу встречу, возможно, именно наш скромный вклад и станет решающим. А если уйдем, то по итогу Тьма поглотит мир вместе с нашим домиком.

– Может, все-таки стоило сказать им? Про планы на пенсию.

– Да зачем? Чтобы они себя виноватыми чувствовали, что заставили отложить? Вроде неплохие ребята. Незачем на них лишние проблемы вешать.

– Неплохие ребята? – повторил Джесси, словно прислушивался, правильно ли звучало. – Думаешь?

– Джесси?

– Мне неспокойно. Все это якшание с демонами… Ощущение, что за лозунгами про равенство и взаимопомощь по итогу нас просто используют как пушечное мясо.

Сезар сжал руку мужа, обозначая, что здесь, рядом. На уровне логики он был согласен с Джесси. В любой другой ситуации, сам бы первым твердил, что о Винчестерах они знали слишком мало, а что знали, не добавляло поводов им доверять. Осторожность в любом случае не помешает, но Сезар предпочитал не торопиться с выводами. Странно, но в этот раз предчувствие у него было хорошим.

– Я бы не верил Кроули, потому что так сказал Дин. Не верил Касу, потому что так сказал Кроули. Не верил Дину и Сэму, потому что так говорит здравый смысл. Не верил бы. Но дал бы им шанс. Именно потому, что мы действительно мало о них знаем.

* * *

Вторая неделя в Бункере подходила к концу. Сезар уже успел войти в ритм. Амара затаилась после ангельского удара, и Винчестеры отвлекались на мелочную работу. Со дня общего сбора Кроули больше не объявлялся. Кастиэль основное время проводил на Нэтфликсе. Сторонился окружающих. Не только чужаков, даже самих Винчестеров. Как будто боялся – людей или за людей. Братья тревожились за него, пытались расшевелить. Сезар вокруг да около подобрался к тому, что за история произошла с Касом. Ладно не знать, чего ожидать от демона, но когда ангел выступает в роли темной лошадки – это уже ненормально.

И все же эта тайна была не первой в списке.

Джесси пытался подсобить, устроился за заваленном стопками книг столом, напротив мужа. Сезар рылся в библиотеке Просвещенных – незамыленным взглядом выцепить оружие, способное одолеть Тьму. Винчестеры владели информацией. Почти на любой случай. Кроме этого. Листая старые фолианты, Сезар изо всех сил подавлял зависть. Мало было связей Винчестеров среди Небес и Преисподней, так они еще и такой кладезь знаний держали под рукой.

Сезар все пытался понять, что делало Дина и Сэма особенными. Вроде бы обычные парни, не идеальные, лажали иногда так, что ели успевали выкрутиться. Не за красивые же глаза им все прощали, право слово. Впрочем, внешне они действительно смазливее, чем можно было бы ожидать, как будто они – не они, а актеры, играющие их роли в кино. И семейного сходства в чертах немного. Сезар бы принял их за пару, если бы Дин сразу не представился. Слава бежала впереди них, тут уж не ошибешься.

– По-моему, они сами не понимают, кто они, – прокомментировал Сезар свои изыскания, откладывая в сторону очередную редкую книгу. – Как думаешь, еще можно попросить автограф или момент уже упущен?

– Почему концы света всегда начинаются в Америке? – задал Джесси встречный вопрос, не отрываясь от чтения.

– Потому что в Америке живут Винчестеры, – подхватил Сезар старую шутку, придуманную не ими. В баре «На перекрестке» всегда находился хотя бы один завсегдатай, который озвучивал эту хохму словно тост.

Сезар с теплотой вспоминал свою родину. Надо же, насколько там было спокойнее. США – не то проклятая страна, не то просто с очень плохой кармой. Амара гуляла по Америке, Врата Ада располагались именно в Америке, и даже ангелы, падая с небес, приземлялись прицельно в Америке. Янки не позавидуешь.

А впрочем, они с Джесси – кто? Мексиканские охотники с техасскими номерами? Прописка вроде как штатовская, но по итогу все семь лет охотничества большая часть работы находилась в Мексике. Сезар в конце каждого дела делал крюк к Монклове, чтобы узнать последние новости. Даже американские коллеги часто наведывались «На перекресток», так что про соседей рассказов хватало. Не всегда правдивых, но Сезар умел различать похвальбу и наговоры.

Если – когда – речь заходила о Винчестерах, про инцест шутили много и смачно, но Сезар всегда считал это беспочвенными домыслами завистников. Потому что если хотя бы часть слухов про воскрешения была правдой, завидовать было чему.

Встретившись вживую, Сезар изменил мнение. Не сразу. Постепенно. Своим наблюдениям он привык доверять, а наблюдений уже накопилось изрядно.

– Знаешь, что бы про них не говорили… А парни они без предрассудков. В смысле, их шашни с демонами – уже продвинутая форма толерантности. Даже слишком. Но приятно встретить охотников, которых не напрягает, что мы вместе, – заметил Сезар.

Обычно они с Джесси не выкладывали подноготную случайным напарникам. Если приходится полагаться на то, что малознакомый человек должен прикрывать твою спину, лучше не давать ему лишних поводов для колебаний. Вот только фамилия Винчестеров была на слуху, и Сезар не удержался от проверки на вшивость. Эйса Фокс в свое время подобный экзамен провалил.

– Мы не особо мозолим глаза демонстрацией.

– Мне кажется, чаще бы при них целовались, им было бы проще.

– Ты это к чему?

– Их отношения… Слишком похоже на нас, тебе не кажется?

Джесси с шумом захлопнул книгу, которую изучал. Встретился взглядом с Сезаром.

– У меня был брат, – заговорил Джесси. Не сразу, собравшись с мыслями. – И мы были близки. Он был единственным человеком, который знал, кто я. Не только про ориентацию. Вообще, полностью. Он был готов прогнуть свою жизнь так, чтобы защитить меня. Но у них… это по-другому, – озвучил с неохотой человека, не желавшего замечать то, что замечал.

– Интимнее.

– Звучит гнусно, – передернулся Джесси.

– Их прикосновения. Их почти нет. Но если есть – никогда мимоходом. Всегда с откликом.

– Сеза. Перестань подводить. К этому.

– На самом деле, я сомневаюсь, что они спят друг с другом, – заявил Сезар вопреки всему сказанному ранее. – У них ведь собственная крылатая дуэнья. И мы вот теперь. На месте Винчестеров… Если бы пытались сохранить связь в тайне, стали бы звать гостей в убежище и потом устраивать театральное шоу с раздельными спальнями? Не думаю.

– Надеюсь, что ты прав. Но если все-таки нет – не хочу знать. Будет мешать работать с ними.

– Не ожидал, что ты воспримешь настолько в штыки.

– Я любил Мэтти. Но секс с братом… это мерзко.

По меркам Сезара Джесси слишком категоричен. Может, Сезар и не мог понять братьев. Но мог понять, через что им пришлось пройти.

– Не знаю. У меня брата не было. 

– У тебя был отец. Представь с ним. Нормально разве?

– С моим отцом – точно ненормально. Никогда не понимал маму. Может, она именно из-за него…

– Сеза.

Сезар предпочел пялиться в кирпичную стену. И все-таки неприятное местечко. При удачном раскладе могло стать неприступной крепостью, при неудачном – ловушкой, из которой не выбраться.

– Черт! – подорвался Сезар, застигнутый запоздалой мыслью. – Мы не сильно много лишнего наболтали, как думаешь?

– Что ты ищешь, Сеза? – спросил Джесси, наблюдая, как тот заглянул под стол.

– Прослушку, – одними губами объяснил Сезар. – И почему раньше в голову не пришло? Теряю хватку.

– Ты думаешь, есть смысл?

– Это довольно быстрый и эффективный способ узнать нас получше. Может, я и не прав. Но лучше перебдеть. База так и веет чем-то вот таким. И раз нас сюда позвали, должен же быть в этом резон.

– Пока что резон в том, что я единственный, кто умеет прилично готовить, – беззлобно буркнул Джесси, не скрывая облегчения от смены темы.

* * *

Сезар знал, что чужое грязное белье – не его проблема. Но он на дух не переносил туман. Пробел в информации зудел в мозгах, накручивал паранойю. Недостающий кусок казался важным, способным подставить под удар.

Только и оставалось – наблюдать. Делать выводы. Ошибаться в выводах. Не лезть не в своей дело. По мере сил.

Может, они с Дином и не дружили еще, рано для дружбы. Но они ладили. Прошли вместе если и не огонь-воду-трубы, то хотя бы бисанов и пару вампиров. Сезар ведь мог рассчитывать на долю честности? Дин казался простодушнее младшего брата. Сэм себе на уме, его не было шансов расколоть. Поэтому Сезар обрабатывал Дина – пивом и душевными разговорами.

Итогом стало то, что час спустя Джесси обрабатывал подбитый глаз своего мужа. 

Сезар только-только прихрамывать перестал – и уже заработал новое украшение. Утешало лишь то, что боевые раны – лучший способ раскрутить Джесси на нежность. Даже если Сезар отхватил заслуженно.

– Ну и из-за чего подрались? – поинтересовался Джесси, прикладывая лед к разбитой брови.  
Сезар поморщился. Конечно, не то же самое, что сшивать плоть на обезболивающем из виски, но холод всегда теребил нервы ассоциациями с призраками.

Джесси наспех обустроил пункт оказания первой помощи на улице. Здесь было спокойнее говорить начистоту, чем в бункере, напичканном неведомо на что способной техномагией.

– Из-за недопонимания.

– У тебя же не хватило ума пойти и напрямую спросить то, что мы обсуждали несколько дней назад? – с подозрением уточнил Джесси.

– А если и хватило?

Джесси понадобился один взгляд, чтобы емко высказать Сезару все, что он думал о подобных поступках.

– И что Дин сказал?

– Ты вроде просил не говорить, даже если и узнаю.

– Говорил. Но я с тобой не первый год знаком. Мне надо быть в курсе расклада, чтобы предсказать, что еще ты учудишь, лишь бы своего добиться, – сказал Джесси, смирившись, что придется перетерпеть.

– Он ничего мне не сказал. Сразу в драку полез.

– Боже, Сеза. Перед такими бестактными вопросами стоит заранее предупреждать «только не бей в морду».

Сезар невесело ухмыльнулся. Он именно так и сказал «Ты только сразу в морду не бей, ладно? Но вы правда просто братья?». Дин ударил в морду не сразу, он успел переспросить «Что?» и получить пояснение «В смысле – братья и больше ничего?», а вот потом – ударил в морду. Сэм и Джесси прибежали на шум драки, растащили. Интересно, Сэм добился от Дина, что стряслось?

– А я предупредил, – признался Сезар. – Как видишь, не сработало.

– Что ж. Похоже, это переводится как «нет».

– Не знаю. Не уверен.

– Да ладно?

– Я даже думаю, что скорее «да». Если бы «нет», ну удивился бы. Нахрен послал. Но так вспылить… По больному задело. Еще раз застать врасплох и…

– Сеза, чего ты к ним лезешь? Тебе-то что до их секса?

Сезар догадывался, что вопрос был риторическим, брошенным в сердцах, но решил подыграть и разъяснить.

– По большей части мне все равно есть-нет. Просто хочется знать – есть или нет. А то вот буду я думать про Винчестеров, что они друг с другом спят. А через месяц случайно узнаю, что нет. И буду чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что оклеветал, считал их хуже, чем они есть на самом деле.

– Ну так считай, что они нормальные братья, – посоветовал Джесси. Сам он явно собирался придерживаться именно такого мнения столько, сколько возможно.

– Чтобы потом, когда подтвердится, что они больше, чем братья, чувствовать себя слепым идиотом, который не замечал очевидного?

– Столько лет тебя знаю, Сеза, и все равно забываю, до чего же у тебя сложные заскоки.

– Они не сложные. Я просто контрол-фрик. Когда вокруг меня слишком много неопределенности, я становлюсь нервным. Ты же в курсе.

– Ага. Фирменная поза «Я должен быть всеведущ как сам Господь Бог».

– Это не поза. Это позиция человека, который предпочитает конкретику.

– Ох уж эта конкретика… Именно из-за нее у меня твоя фамилия, – невзначай заметил Джесси, наклоняясь ближе, и откладывая подтаявший компресс в сторону, чтобы освободить руки.

– Не уверен… Я до сих пор подозреваю, что ты – тайный фанат Пабло Куэваса и просто воспользовался возможностью заполучить такую же фамилию.

– Нет, ну теннисист он и, правда, неплохой… – продолжил Джесси напрашиваться на то, чтобы его заткнули.

Сезар не мог отказаться от возможности его заткнуть.

Не у одних Винчестеров проблемы с тем, чтобы побыть наедине. Открытие ворот заставило разорвать поцелуй, но отодвигаться они не стали.

– Извините. Не хотел помешать, – стушевался Сэм, сообразив, чем они занимались. И все равно – пялился. Пристально так.

Кажется, это первый раз, когда он застал их за поцелуем. Куэвас не слишком выпячивали свои отношения перед посторонними. Им нечего было кому-либо доказывать.

– Мы тебя смущаем? – напрямую спросил Сезар, хотя прямота ему сегодня служила плохую службу.

– Да нет. Просто… Завидно немного.

Это последнее, что Сезар ожидал услышать.

– Завидно?

– Звучит ужасно, но среди моих друзей нет и не было ни одной счастливой пары. И то, что вы при этом охотники… Впечатляет.

– Хотел бы так же? – не сдержавшись, полюбопытствовал Сезар.

– Это смотря какой смысл ты вкладываешь в вопрос, – ощерился Сэм.

– Хотел бы быть вместе с охотником?

– Иногда я задаю себе тот же вопрос…

– Ты имеешь в виду…

– Ладно, что-то я слишком разлюбезничался с вами, – не дал договорить Сэм. – А вдруг вы смертельно обидели Дина? Тогда мне придется вас убить.

Сезар понимал, что это шутка. Но и что за этой шуткой – разобрал тоже. Дин не сказал Сэму, что послужило причиной конфликта, и тот надеялся разузнать хотя бы у них. Что ж. Сезар явно недооценил старшего Винчестера. Выпытать у него правду куда сложнее, чем показалось на первый взгляд.

* * *

Сезар не злился на Дина. Он привык к чужой вспыльчивости, все-таки столько лет бок о бок с Джесси давали о себе знать. Тот тоже заводился с пол-оборота, а виноватым себя потом за двоих чувствовал. В Дине Сезар не сразу признал типаж, вроде же спокойным показался поначалу, но это пока личного не коснулось.

Сезар понимал, что сам спровоцировал ссору, а значит мировая – его обязанность. Не Дина.

– Прости. За вчера. Получилось грубо, – подловил его Сезар, когда тот в одиночестве рылся в книгах, расположившись в холле библиотеки.

Сезар принес две чашки кофе, устроил их поближе к Дину. Пиво бы лучше подошло к извинениям, но пива они уже вместе напились. Хватит пока.

Дин оторвался от страниц. Посмотрел не столько в глаза, сколько в налитый фиолетовым синяк.

Сезар протянул руку. Дин оценил жест, пожал в ответ, без заскоков подписывая перемирие.

– Ладно. Проехали. Я не Ганнибал Лектер. Грубых не ем.

– Мне повезло.

– Ты тоже извини, – продолжил Дин полчашки кофе спустя. – Не стоило сразу кулаками махать. Я обычно так не реагирую. Просто одно дело бесконечные предложения номеров с общей кроватью, и другое – услышать от человека, с которым знакомы дольше одного дня.

– Слушай, я же не пытался на тебя наехать. Не собирался осуждать или жизни учить. Наоборот, думал сказать, что если мне не кажется то, что мне кажется – вы можете перестать на нас оглядываться.

– Прости, что? Ты собираешься благословить? Мы же братья. Не смущает?

– Я родился в небольшом городишке, где все друг друга знали. Я в курсе, как выматывает постоянно скрываться, притворяться, бояться, что разоблачат, и ты все потеряешь.

– Иначе говоря, ты сожалеешь, что не смог донести свою мысль деликатно, а не за то, что она вообще пришла к тебе в голову, – скрипнул зубами Дин, отставляя чашку. – Чудненько.

– Дин.

– Между нами ничего нет. На Библии присягнуть или на слово поверишь?

«Ничего нет» – отчетливо неверная формулировка. Между Сэмом и Дином было много чего, даже если секс и не входил в перечень. Да и как-то не вязались подобные эвфемизмы со словарным запасом мужика, у которого все что было не «чудненько», то «твою мать». От него ожидаешь, что он привык называть вещи своими именами. А тут, получалось, даже в одно предложение не мог вписать себя, брата и секс.

– Поверю, – ответил Сезар, хотя и сам про себя не знал наверняка, верил или просто не хотел спорить и нарываться.

– И как? Разочарован?

– С чего бы?

– А что? Доволен?

– С чего бы? – повторил Сезар, и обстановка перестала быть такой напряженной.

В конце концов, дружба часто начиналась именно с хорошей драки.

* * *

– Пусти меня к нему!

Сезар перегораживал путь в комнату. Он считал панику Дина необоснованной и чересчур бурной. У Винчестеров был свой собственный ангел-хранитель, чей дар целительства – чудо как оно есть. Кас залечил жуткую дыру в груди Сэма. Тому просто нужен был отдых. Сторожить сон – это, конечно, мило. Но Дин и сам едва на ногах стоял, даром что видных ран не было, после каждой встречи с Амарой он выглядел досуха выжатым, как человек, вынужденный сопротивляться воле, гораздо сильнее его собственной.

– С твоим парнем все будет в порядке, – сказал Сезар и моментально пожалел о сказанном. Не ко времени сейчас. Дин был на взводе, ему только повод дай сорваться. Тут можно не отделаться одним подбитым глазом.

– Между нами ничего нет, – повторил Дин. Слово в слово. Но звучало не как в прошлый раз. Звучало с тоской, с каким-то невообразимым надрывом.

– Но ты бы хотел, – сказал Сезар, и приготовился ставить блок, отражать атаку. Черт. Он не собирался комментировать вслух. Его просто шарахануло пониманием, и выводы сами по себе прыгнули на язык.

Сезар ожидал снова словить кулак в лицо, но Дин вдруг выдохнул одними губами:

– Да.

Сезар растерялся. Ума не мог приложить, как реагировать. Притвориться, что не услышал? Собирался ли Дин признавать вслух, или же, как сам Сезар, просто не смог промолчать? Мог ли он осознанно решиться на откровенность? Хотя бы с кем-то. И как долго в себе держал? Представить сложно. 

Ладно. Если что – ребер не жалко.

– Но ты не можешь. Вы же как под софитами живете. Герои, которые спасают мир. Про чьи подвиги даже книги пишут. Не вписывается инцест в моральный облик.

Дин сполз вниз по стене, устраиваясь сидеть на полу.

– Никогда не думал с этой точки зрения. Что мой моральный облик должен чему-то там соответствовать. Представить, что кто-то другой подхватит «Евангелие от Винчестеров»… А впрочем. И без того хватает причин не потакать. Одной больше или меньше – не суть.

– Причин? – ненавязчиво повторил Сезар, усаживаясь на пол напротив Дина.

– Я не считаю, что должен кому-то пример подавать или еще что. Но Сэму я крупно задолжал. Он и так из-за меня… Слишком многим. Просить еще о большем… Я просто не имею права, – говорил Дин, запинаясь, будто проговаривать вслух было физически трудно, частя, будто боясь передумать. – Сэм живет ненормальной жизнью из-за меня. Он дважды уходил из охотников. Я дважды его возвращал. Он учился в Стэнфорде, встречался с хорошей девушкой. А потом явился я и потащил его к монстрам. И позже. Когда он думал, что я погиб, то снова завязал, снова встретил девушку, нашел нормальную работу… Я выкарабкался. Он опять бросил все ради меня. Отказался от нормальности, которую всегда хотел. И тут что же? Я прошу его прогнуть свою жизнь под мою, а потом еще – нагнуться и быть моей сучкой? Я не настолько сволочь. 

– С чего ты взял, что ему не нравится быть охотником? Я бы так не сказал, – выцепил Сезар самое странное и самое безопасное для обсуждения.

– Он смирился. Это другое. Я… Я хреновый брат. Я могу за него умереть, если нужно, но когда я жив… Мне важнее, чтобы он был со мной, чем чтобы он был счастлив. Я не… Не могу его потерять. Если скажу ему о своих чувствах, получится, что я – больной извращенец, совершенно не заслуживающий всех тех жертв, на которые он пошел из-за меня, – договорил Дин, потратив все силы на последнее признание.

Сезар прикусил язык, чтобы не высказаться, не влезть с советами. Не хотелось оказаться самым крайним-виноватым, если бы что-то пошло не так. Он не собирался учить Дина жизни. Тем более, что тот был куда сложнее, чем казался по первому впечатлению, и с ним было совершенно невозможно предсказать, прислушался бы он к чужому мнению, или от обратного поступил. И все-таки Сезар не верил в молчание во благо и счастье в неведении. Из-за того, что произошло с ним самим. И из-за того, что произошло с Джесси – тоже. Тот ведь был заперт на все замки. Сезар долго его раскачивал, приучивал, что разговаривать – единственный путь к понимаю. 

Вариться в своих домыслах – не помогало. Никогда не помогало. 

И не защищало.

– Ясно.

Дин смотрел выжидательно, будто не верил, что Сезар не собирался ничего добавлять.

– «Ясно»? И это все, что ты скажешь?

– Тебе не нужны советы. Тебе нужно было выговориться.

– Сукин ты сын! – фыркнул Дин возмущенно, но беззлобно. – Ладно. Сам виноват, что разнылся о своей несчастной любви как пятнадцатилетняя девчонка.

Он поерзал на месте, будто собирался вставать, но отчего-то не стал.

– Да не страшно. Я всегда готов выслушать.

– Вот уж нет. Забудь все, что я тебе сегодня сказал. Даже не знаю, с чего так разоткровенничался. Наверное, просто из-за тех твоих слов. В башке все крутятся. Никак не вытряхнуть.

– Каких слов?

– «Выматывает, скрываться, притворяться, бояться, разоблачат, потеряешь.» Ты о другом тогда говорил, но все получилось в точку. Вот и показалось, что ты меня понимаешь.

– Я тебя понимаю. Но я на тебя совсем не похож, толку с моего мнения? Ты с этим сколько живешь? Десять лет? Пятнадцать? Больше? Я бы просто не выдержал столько времени гнить в неизвестности. Мне приходилось однажды. Больше – не смогу. А ты… если до сих пор сдерживался, может, и всю жизнь так продержишься. Мне-то откуда знать?

– Что произошло? – спросил Дин.

Сейчас можно было самому встать и уйти. Но Сезар не мог так поступить.

– Тогда в машине… Про отомстивших охотников. Каждый из нас говорил о себе, не так ли?

– Да. Так.

– Моя мать. Она пропала, когда мне было четырнадцать, – коротко и без излишеств сознался Сезар.

– Моя мать умерла, когда мне было четыре, – сказал Дин. До чего же у них ненормальные жизни, если это выглядело обычным поддержанием беседы.

– Ты знаешь, как это произошло?

– Ее убили.

– Знаешь, кто это сделал?

– Я его убил.

– Тогда… Знаю, прозвучит кощунственно. Я бы предупредил «только не бей сразу в морду», но я уже понял, что на тебя это не действует, – попытался разрядить напряжение Сезар.

– Да просто скажи уже, что хотел.

– Прозвучит кощунственно. Но тебе повезло. А я… я годами маялся неведением. Это самая паскудная пытка, которую только можно придумать. Пытка надеждой и отчаянием. Мертва ли она. Может, сбежала? Или ее похитили? Я каждый ее день рожденья высчитывал, сколько ей исполнилось лет. Сколько должно исполниться мне, чтобы уже точно было понятно – она умерла, если и не тогда, когда исчезла, то уже теперь, от старости… Семь лет назад я нашел ведьму.

– Ведьму?

– Хорошую ведьму. Даже скорее экстрасенса. Мадам Трэйси. Она специализировалась на поиске пропавших без вести. Подсказала, где зарыты кости мамы. Я убедился, что останки действительно принадлежали именно ей. Когда я пришел отблагодарить мадам Трэйси за помощь, там был охотник. Я за нее вступился.

Сезар замолчал, отвлеченный воспоминаниями, и Дин задал наводящий вопрос:

– И чем закончилась эта история?

– Свадьбой.

– Свадьбой?

– Не на ведьме, конечно. И не сразу. В перспективе.

Дин присвистнул.

Да, это была очень короткая версия знакомства с Джесси. И до свадьбы произошло много чего. Обмениваясь ударами на дощатом полу, Сезар бы ни за что не угадал, куда они в итоге приведут. Сезар попал в число тех, кто знал о реальности сверхъестественного. Не самый типичный способ. Поэтому Сезар сходу уяснил, что охотникам свойственно торопиться, ошибаться. Когда удары иссякли, они с Джесси словами попытались доказать друг другу правоту своих точек зрения о том, зло ли мадам Трэйси. 

Со временем Джесси научил Сезара быть охотником, а тот в ответ научил его не во всех монстрах видеть монстров.

С Джесси было непросто. Второго настолько закрытого человека Сезар не встречал ни до, ни после. Но он все-таки сумел заработать доверие. Узнать. У Джесси была такая биография, что расскажи кому, несомненно бы решили, что из такого ребенка должен вырасти маньяк. С детства был не таким как все, завяз в травле, надеялся сбежать, но в двенадцать потерял единственно дорогого человека. И ведь после всего не до конца в людях разочаровался, помогать им пытался. Ладно, охота, но ведь и до нее медбратом работал.

Наверное, именно это «вопреки» и покорило Сезара.

– Когда я смотрю на вас с Джесси… Внешне будто и нет отличий между вашими и нашими отношениями с Сэмом. Это так нервирует! Я не задумывался раньше, насколько близко мы к этой грани.

– Джесси чуть не убил мадам Трэйси. Но она, правда, помогала людям. Все ошибки, что мы совершаем, происходят из-за недостатка информации.

Черт, все-таки полез. Не заметит намек, может?

– Я думаю, он догадывается. Сэм. Он же не слепой. Просто если я скажу вслух, все станет… Ну, знаешь. Реальным.

– А сейчас?

– А сейчас это своего рода сделка, которую никогда не проговаривали вслух, но чьи условия неукоснительно соблюдают. Я молчу, он остается рядом.

– Если ты знаешь, что он знает, может, ты в курсе, почему он ничего не делает?

– Ну, вариантов несколько. Но любой из них сводится к тому, что мне не стоит лезть к Сэму с признаниями.

– Вы странные.

– Типа того. Да и представь, как бы выглядело. «Знаешь, Сэм… Только сразу в морду не бей. Но мы правда просто братья?». Мы оба знаем, чем закончилось, – кивнул Дин на сошедший фингал.

– Ага. Ты сидишь и рассказываешь о том, что влюблен в брата.

* * *

– Да что с тобой происходит последнее время? Ты убиться пытаешься или что? – орал на брата Сэм. После недавних смертельных выкрутасов Дина – вполне заслуженная реакция.

– Зачем ты задаешь вопросы, на которые все равно не хочешь слышать ответы, – огрызнулся Дин.

– Я хочу услышать ответы!

– Правдивые? – ехидно усомнился Дин.

– Да, черт возьми!

Дин мазнул взглядом по Сезару. Третий лишний в этом разговоре.

– Ладно. Ладно. Давай отойдем. Поговорим.

Дин утащил Сэма в чащу, оставив Сезара на окраине Арапахо. Уже пошел второй десяток минут, как Сезар метался из стороны в сторону, накручивая себя каждым шагом. Рассказал Дин или в последний момент отступил? И как отреагировал Сэм? Сезар достаточно хорошо узнал Винчестеров, чтобы надеяться: при любом раскладе им хватит профессионализма довести общее дело до конца. Не то время, чтобы сбиваться на личное. И все же. Пусть и в роли зрителя, Сезар достаточно глубоко увяз в этой истории, чтобы искренне болеть за хороший конец.

– Хочешь, расскажу, до чего они договорились? Тебе же интересно, я знаю, – предложил Кроули, неизвестно в какой момент материализовавшийся в воздухе.

Сезар ему даже обрадовался. Не потому что обрадовался, а потому что сейчас ему категорически нельзя было оставаться одному, а Джесси и Кас оказывали первую помощь потерпевшим в паре миль отсюда.

– Ну расскажи, – предложил Сезар, справедливо ожидая подвоха. Подвох не заставил себя долго ждать.

– Ты же понимаешь, что информация не бесплатна. Как на счет сделки, Сплетница?

– Сделки?

– Твоя душа в обмен на место в первом ряду, и потом у тебя останется десять лет на земле. Специальное предложение. Только как другу друзей.

– Душу за такую ерунду? Да с чего бы?

– Я просто стараюсь, чтобы ты вовремя подсуетился и сумел урвать себе билет в Ад.

– Ты бредишь, – решил Сезар.

– Нет, я пытаюсь спасти тебя от попадания на Небеса. «Рай – хорошо, Ад – плохо» – это просто стереотипы, навязанные рекламой. На самом деле, лозунги – сплошное надувательство. Ну что хорошего в Раю? Тюряга. Строгого режима. Не спорю, Ад – тоже. Но с тех пор как Врата открыты, Ад стал перспективнее. В нем возможна самореализация, карьерный рост. Стать демоном, выслужиться, вернуться на Землю, вселившись в чужое тело. Ангелом стать невозможно, а значит в Раю стремиться абсолютно не к чему, – болтал о постороннем Кроули, будто знал, что именно это сейчас нужно Сезару. Отвлечься. Переключить внимание.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что в Раю люди сидят за решетками в одинаковых робах?

– В Раю практикуется самая жестокая пытка. Пытка одиночеством. Камеры там хоть и симпатичные, но – одиночки. Немногим счастливчикам забронированными номера для двоих, но это не меняет систему в целом.

– Но почему так?

– Вот и я спрашиваю «Почему так?». «Держать людишек порознь, не давать общаться между собой» – не единственный возможный вариант. Но он проще для крылатых. Людям в обществе других людей приходят безумные идеи, еще взбунтуются. Лучше перестраховаться. Но в итоге имеем картину, в которой Рай, как и Ад, целиком и полностью направлен на деградацию личности. Просто Ад специализируется на моральной деградации людей, а Рай – на деградации умственной. Оба расклада так себе, но по крайней мере, в Аду у тебя есть будущее. Рай – тухлое местечко, в котором у тебя остается только прошлое, – Кроули ораторствовал если и не с убедительностью, то с подтачивающей слушателя убежденностью в своих словах.

– Даже если бы я тебе поверил, а я тебе не верю. Душа в любом случае стоит дороже.

– Ты слишком хорошего мнения о людях, если считаешь, что на перекрестки ходят исключительно от большого отчаяния. На одну стоящую сделку приходится сотня, где люди выторговывают себе то, что им даром не нужно, две сотни, где желаемого вполне можно было бы добиться и без сверхъестественной помощи, и три сотни сентиментальных идиотов, которые не могут смириться с потерей.

– И в какое же число входишь ты?

– Я тоже когда-то заключил сделку по сомнительным причинам. Зато после смерти добился гораздо большего, чем при жизни.

– К слову, об этом. Ты же вроде король Ада. Разве подходит под титул заниматься такой мелочной работой?

Кроули – по-своему харизматичный мужик, хоть и демон. Немного паяц, немного позер, но это больше маска, прикипающая к любому торгашу.

– Да-да. Проблема всех больших боссов, – вздохнул Кроули. – Одолевает тоска за полевой работой, когда приходится слишком долго копаться в бумажках. В конце концов, всегда приятно поцеловать чужого мужа.

– Нет, спасибо. Я просто подожду и сам увижу, чем все закончится.

– Ты не узнаешь. Это вырежет цензура.

– Что, прости?

– Ты не поймешь. В эту замочную скважину не удастся подсмотреть. Ты что, думаешь, они вернутся, держась за ручки? Я тебя умоляю. Они все еще братья. Все еще Винчестеры.

– И что это значит?

– Значит, что внешне не изменится ничего. Они в любом случае все так же будут собачиться по мелочам, умирать друг за друга, жить в разных комнатах и снимать номера с двумя кроватями. Потому что остальное никого не касается.

– Тебе откуда знать? На внутренностях лягушки погадал?

– Хочешь еще один абсолютно бесплатный чистосердечный совет? – проигнорировал Кроули последнее высказывание.

– Какой еще совет?

– Не пытайся их понять. Они просто Винчестеры. Это не лечится.


End file.
